


Under the Sea ( and Over the Hills )

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Humor, Innocent Harry Potter, King Tom Riddle, M/M, Merman Harry, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sweet Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry wondered again why his mommy and daddy didn’t want him to go near the land. The land was so pretty! The vegetation there was very different from under the sea. There were flowers there which blew with the wind, tall trees which seemed to touch the very heavens itself.Then, there were the land dwellers. Harry was fascinated with them.Harry’s gaze met the tall, dark haired man’s and Harry felt himself flush for some reason. The heat rising in his cheeks had nothing whatsoever to do with the sun but the beautiful man looking at him as if he was the most enchanting thing on the Earth itself.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wondered again why his mommy and daddy didn’t want him to go near the land. The land was so pretty! The vegetation there was very different from under the sea.

There were flowers there which blew with the wind, tall trees which seemed to touch the very heavens itself, and the animals! They were so friendly! Especially the birds. Harry loved sitting on the rocks and see them fly high in the sky. 

Then, there were the land dwellers. 

Harry was fascinated with them.

Now, Harry was not stupid. He knew most humans were bad people. They hunted his people for their magic, biology, and simply because they were different from them. He had read scrolls and books the nice wizard, Gellert had given him and other children. Surely, people who had created such beautiful castles, made so many inventions, created so many amazing things that his small community didn’t even know about couldn’t be all that bad.

Then again, Harry and his people could create the very same things with their magic in a matter of minutes. That’s why they were special. They could teleport to one place from another in a matter of minutes, had incredible healing powers and some members of their tribe could even calm the raging seas.

Merfolk had been blessed by the very Gods themselves at the beginning of time.

Harry rested his hand on his cheek and let out a giggle when the seahorse in front of him kissed his partner. They were so cute ! Allistair and Callum were adorable. He really liked spending time with them. Not to mention they and his best friend, Neville were the only ones who didn’t think him stupid for liking land dwellers. The three were always with him whenever he went in search of elusive land treasures in the shipwrecks. Those were the best places to find more things about the race of people he liked so much.

And they never told his mommy and daddy about the adventures they went on.

Harry sighed. He really wanted to meet a nice human. Why couldn’t they all be happy? Why did some humans have to hurt his species? They never hurt anyone and lived peacefully. It wasn’t their fault that they had been given magic by the Gods.

All this deep thinking was making Harry depressed. He decided to go to the lone island where no land dwellers came. It felt nice to sit on the rocks there and bask in the sun light and feel the sweet breeze on his face. Yes, he’ll go there today.

Harry went and informed Neville where he was going. His friend asked him if he wanted his company that day to which Harry shook his head. No, Harry wanted to be alone for a while. Neville nodded and made him promise that he will be careful.

“Of course, Neville,” Harry leaned forward and kissed his friend’s cheek before going on his way.

* * *

Harry smiled happily to himself as he glanced at the sea from his place on the rock. This was bliss.

The feel of the sea breeze on his face, the sunlight warming his skin, the birds chirping in the sky and his lovely friends, the dolphins playing in the distance. This was happiness.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when a dog came on the beach and started barking at him.

“God! Padfoot! You are so annoying,” Tom grumbled as he ran after Sirius’s stupid dog. “I am not taking you with me anywhere ever again.”

Why was the stupid canine barking now? What has happened on this godforsaken beach to make him bark like a mental? Nobody even comes to this stupid island.

Padfoot didn’t care about that though. He had made his intentions perfectly clear and Tom who’d known him since he was a puppy had realised that his friend’s pet wanted to explore the boring island and will not stop his whining until he got his wish. The clever canine knew he will not deny him anything and Tom had reluctantly gotten off the ship with the dog at the stupid island. It was pretty clear Padfoot had gotten bored on this trip.

Prince Tom stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the reason why Padfoot was barking. He didn’t think he had ever seen someone so beautiful in his life before.

There, on the rocks, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Not man, the Merman who couldn’t possibly be more than seventeen or eighteen years old. The young boy was humming to himself and Tom couldn’t look away even if he tried. The Merman had midnight black, messy hair which reached just past his ears, pale, creamy skin which seemed to be shining under the sunlight and rosy red lips which Tom would do anything to taste. His slender human form above the waist was as enchanting as was his lower marine form. His large, fish fins which were flipping on the rocks were of the deepest blue like the rest of his aquatic form.

Tom knew he will never ever look at another person again. No male had managed to peak his interest till now and now he knew no one ever will.

His heart belonged to the Merman sitting on the rocks.

The boy laughed suddenly and Tom felt his heart stop.

He automatically glanced in the direction and his eyes widened as he saw a pod of dolphins playing in the distance. But they couldn’t hold his attention for long and he turned back to his beautiful love.

Harry should have been more aware of his surroundings and he knew his parents are going to be livid with him now. They might even ban him from leaving the sanctuary of their home and no one could blame them for that. He really should be more careful.

Harry had been so engrossed in seeing the dolphins that he hadn’t heard the sound of another creature coming on to the beach. When the sound did register in his mind his eyes widened in surprise when he saw what must be a dog wagging his tail enthusiastically while looking at him. There wasn’t much distance between him and the beach. Harry wouldn’t have cared if it was only the large, black dog on the beach.

What sent a cold feeling of dread down Harry’s spine was the beautiful, tall human man standing near the dog. Looking right at him.

Harry’s gaze met the tall, dark haired man’s and Harry felt himself flush for some reason. The heat rising in his cheeks had nothing whatsoever to do with the sun but the beautiful man looking at him as if he was the most enchanting thing on the earth itself.

Harry’s musings came to a halt as he realised who exactly was looking at him. A human.

Harry went rigid and his eyes widened in fear when the man took a step forward to come closer to the shoreline, to come near him.

No. This was wrong. He can’t put his family and friends in danger.

Without a second thought, Harry dived right back into the ocean, covering his ears to drown out the agonized scream of the human male.

“No— please,” Tom sobbed and let a tear slide down his cheek as his legs lost the ability to stand and he fell down on the sand. “Come back, darling.”

Tom didn’t even notice when Padfoot came to him and laid his head on his lap letting out a whimper.

Padfoot wanted the beautiful boy to come back with them. He would be the perfect mate for Tom. That’s why he had started barking loudly when they had been near the island, so as to gain Tom’s attention. He’d had a good feeling about the island and as always he’d been right. He had found the perfect mate for his Tom. Sirius was going to be so proud of him. This was the reason he’d come to the island after all. Just so that Tom and the boy on the rocks could live happily like his master and Remus. But the beautiful boy had gone back into the sea.

That wasn’t fair. He had worked so hard to get Tom to him.

Why, why did the Merman go? Tom didn’t know what he should do now. How could he even hope to ever see him again? Merpeople were a thing of legends and stories. They weren’t real. They weren’t supposed to exist.

He will never see the green eyed beauty again, will he? The boy had the most vibrant pair of green eyes.

“Why? Why did this happen to me?” Tom let out a choked sob and buried his face in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. The only person he’d felt a connection to was someone he could not have.

What good was being the prince, no, a king, if he couldn’t even have the love of the beautiful man who now held his heart?

Tom had to be forcefully dragged back to the ship by his subjects.

Tom kept his mouth shut even when Selwyn, Nott, Lestranges, Sirius, Lupin, Fred, George and Luna begged him to tell them what was wrong. He didn’t tell them a thing.

Maybe if he jumps off from the ship, his love would save him.

Tom was barricaded in his cabin by his best friends, Rabastan and Remus, and he stayed there without a complaint. He didn’t have a heart to do anything anymore. The only reason he wasn’t jumping into the ocean was because he knew how precious life was. And if he died, he would lose his one and only hope of ever seeing his love again. No, he will live and sail again and again to find his Merman. Maybe one day he will.

* * *

Harry tried to forget the beautiful man he had seen on the beach but couldn’t. Surely someone that nice couldn’t be bad. Even if his heart told him the man won’t hurt him, Harry still didn’t leave the sanctuary of his home for two weeks. He only told Neville about what had happened to him. His friend was sympathetic and let him cry on his shoulder as Allistair and Callum swam around them.

“It hurts, Neville,” Harry whimpered as his heart again clenched at the thought of the man. “Why does it hurt so much?”

Neville carded a hand through his friend’s hair and sighed. “Sometimes there is no explanation for some things Harry.” He looked at the waves crashing around them and pulled Harry closer. “Don’t go up again, Harry. It will only hurt more.”

Harry nodded and his eyes fluttered shut. He tried very hard not to think about the handsome man he'd seen.

Unsurprisingly, he failed.

That night, Harry slept between his mommy and daddy. His parents were very surprised by his request since he was no longer a baby Merman. Harry didn't care though, he wanted to be by their side that day, he was feeling too sad. He was only seventeen anyway.

James and Lily loved their son more than anything else, so they let him sleep between him. Harry was their pride and joy and they would never deny him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, first of the three stories I mentioned I have been working on 😇
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the story !


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tried.

For a month, Harry restrained himself from going up. He tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter if he didn’t got to see the birds fly again in the sky or feel the cool breeze on his face. His chest tightened at the thought of never seeing land again but no matter how much he wanted to go up, he didn’t.

The thought of never seeing land again made Harry sad, it made him feel very sad.

But what really made Harry want to cry his eyes out was _that man_. Even the thought of never seeing the dark hared man again made Harry feel miserable.

Harry could not control his heart like he could his body.

Harry tried not to think about the dark haired man he’d seen that fateful day on the beach. He tried to follow Neville’s advice and forget about the beautiful man he’d locked gazes with, to erase him from his mind.

But no matter what Harry did, he failed. He tried to immerse himself in the scrolls Gellert gave the baby mers, went to visit the sea dragons who lived deep in the oceanic trenches. Harry was even allowed to ride the baby dragon, Roland with Neville. Damien, the lord of the dragons had taken one look at his state and had asked one of his grandchildren to take him and Neville for a ride.

It proved futile in the end though.

Harry could not stop thinking about the handsome man he’d seen that day on the beach. He kept on wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t dived back in the ocean. The man didn’t seem bad, he wouldn’t have hurt Harry. Harry knew in his heart he was right.

Still, Harry kept his promise and didn’t go up again, even if the decision broke his heart.

What happened two months later, though, broke Harry’s resolve. Harry couldn’t have stopped himself from going to the surface even if he’d wished it.

An accident seemed to have taken place on the surface and some people had fallen in the ocean because of the fire. Harry, Neville, Alistair and Callum could see the small boats rescuing humans from the burning ship but they were all shouting for their prince, the rescuers and the injured.

Harry and Neville shared a look, they knew the three people who had fallen from the ship were on the other side and will drown at this rate. The rescue boats won’t be able to reach them in time.

Harry shook his head, conveying there was no way he wouldn’t help people if he could. Neville, who knew his friend’s kind nature just smiled at him in understanding.

Neville used his magic to save two humans but his magic couldn’t reach the third one. Harry knew Neville couldn’t save three people at once, even magic had its limits. Harry nodded at his friend and swam towards the drowning man. He gathered him in his arms but his eyes widened in shock when he realised who it was.

Harry put _that_ thought away and closed his eyes, he needed to concentrate on his magic to teleport himself and the man in his arms to a safe place. This wasn’t the time to think about the beautiful man who had haunted his thoughts for more than a month.

Harry knew there was a beach not far from where the accident had taken place. The man should be safe once he was on the land. Someone from his ship will come to find him there.

* * *

Harry, with great difficulty, gently deposited the man on the sand. He heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he let go. The man will be safe now.

He knew what he had to do next. The beauty must have taken in a lot of water when he had drowned, so Harry gently pressed his hands to the stomach of the man and wished for him to dispel the water from the ocean he had unwillingly gotten in his system.

The man started shaking violently then suddenly got up and coughed out a lot of water. Harry hid himself in the water so that he wouldn’t be visible but to his surprise the man didn’t get up. When he fell back on the sand, he remained on it, his chest rising and falling softly. That told Harry the man wasn’t completely out of danger, the beauty should have at least opened his eyes after a while.

Hesitantly, Harry let himself out but let his large fins remain inside the water.

Harry gently placed his palm on the handsome man’s chest and felt like crying when he only felt faint heart beats under his hand.

“N-no— no–” Harry shook his head in denial. “You can’t die—”

Harry gently turned the man’s face towards his and let some tears fall from his eyes. “No. You’ll not die. I won’t let you.”

Harry pressed his lips to the man and poured as much of his magic as he could into the kiss. If this was the only way to save this human’s life, he would do it. It’s not like the man would be able to find him, no human could. His kind lived deep in the oceans and no matter how technologically advanced the humans maybe, they will never find his home. 

Tom felt warmth seep into his very veins and slowly opened his eyes. He remembered falling in the water but everything after it was a blur.

And now someone was kissing him.

Kissing.

Rage engulfed Tom as he realised what was happening. How dare anyone do that? He belonged only to his merman!

Tom wrenched his mouth free from the person above him and immediately got up to glare at the idiot who would soon die a very painful death for this audacity. He was a fucking king! How dare anyone touch him?

Tom felt his words die in his throat as he realised who it really was that had kissed him.

His merman! His lovely, beautiful merman was beside him on the beach looking at him with wide, terrified, green eyes.

“What—” Tom hiccuped and again felt that same pleasant sensation as when he was being kissed go over him. The merman’s soft hands were holding his. Wait, his love was holding his hands?

“Please,” Harry said softly and Tom felt as if he was listening to the sweetest melody, music unlike he’d ever heard in his life. His love’s voice was like an angel’s.

“You almost drowned,” Harry continued and felt a little uncomfortable by the way Tom was now looking at him. As if he would never ever let Harry leave him again. “Calm your heart—”

Tom didn’t know what came over him but he blurted out the very thing he had safely kept under lock and key these past two months.

“I can’t. You are my heart.”

Harry blinked. “Huh?” What was this human saying? A person’s heart is their own. Isn’t it?

Before Harry could ask for clarification he was pulled in the man’s lap and he let out a startled sound looking frantically for his tail which was thankfully still in the water. He turned back to the tall man who was now smiling softly at him.

“I know what you are. I made sure that your fins will remain in the water when I pulled you in my arms.” Tom hesitantly stroked the velvety smooth, creamy skin of the merman’s cheek and was surprised to find it as soft as lamb’s wool. Hell, the merman didn’t even weigh much. “My love.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and before he could ask Tom what was he saying Tom gently pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry let out a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making as the handsome man’s soft lips touched his. Harry tried to move away from the kiss but the man didn’t let him, his one arm tightening around his naked waist when he tried wriggle out from the man’s hold. Harry gave up when Tom gently licked his bottom lip before silently asking for permission to enter his mouth. Harry, in his innocence parted his lips a little and waves of pleasure hit him like the ones he’d read about in scrolls and books as soon as Tom’s tongue met his.

Tom’s hand tugged the curls at the base of Harry’s neck as he continued to devour his love’s sweet mouth, their tongues sliding against each other as he tasted the mouth he’d only dreamed of tasting.

Harry was feeling dizzy and he knew he should stop this. He didn’t want to, not in the slightest, it felt very good, it made him feel loved and warm and fuzzy.

As if Tom cared about him as mommy and daddy cared about each other, like lovers do for each other. Were Tom and he lovers? It felt like that.

Even if he was feeling wonderful, Harry gently pushed Tom away and suppressed a flinch as he saw the heartbreak reflected in Tom’s dark grey eyes. Tom’s eyes were very beautiful.

“I have to go,” Harry gently placed his hand on Tom’s mouth to shush him and to his shock Tom relented and didn’t speak. Instead, he gently pulled Harry’s hand in his own and carefully brought their joined hands to his lips.

Harry’s breath hitched as he saw the affection in Tom’s eyes.

“I love you. I don’t care who you are,” Tom said softly. “Come with me or take me with you.” He didn’t care as long as he got to stay with this beautiful boy. As long as he and this angel being were together, Tom really couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything else.

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as he pulled his hand back. He shook his head. “I can’t. Your kind hates mine. They hurt my family and friends. They’ve hurt them for years. For centuries. I can’t.”

Every cell in Harry’s body was screaming at him to go with the man but he couldn’t. He couldn’t betray his family and friends like that.

Tom felt his heart break as the words from the beautiful boy hit him. He knew the love wasn’t lying. Maybe the legends had concealed what the humans themselves had done to these incredible beings. “I am not like them.” Tom said in a last ditch attempt to stop his love from leaving him, he knew it would not affect him much but he had to do try.

“I know,” Harry replied and Tom’s heart again thudded in his chest as Harry smiled at him. “I know.” He looked at Tom with his innocent eyes and Tom smiled sadly at the ethereal being in front of him.

“It’s Tom Riddle. My name.”

Harry nodded in understanding before completely moving away from Tom and sliding back in the water. Tom tried to catch his hand but Harry was quick. Harry didn’t leave though, his face and upper torso were still visible to Tom.

Tom laid down on his chest so he was at eye- level with the merman. “What’s your name?” he smiled sadly, “at least tell me your name so I know what to remember you by for the rest of my lonely existence.”

Harry felt his heart clench painfully and his eyes again watered as he heard Tom’s sad parting words. “Then you and I will be same. I am Harry.”

Tom nodded softly and hesitantly brought his hand to stroke Harry’s cheek again. “If you ever think I am not like the others of my kind, come to the place I saw you first. I will come there every ten days from now on. If you feel like I do for you, please come there.”

Tom took a deep breath and Harry shivered as he saw the resolve in those beautiful eyes. “I’ll come without fail because I love you. But if you come to see me even once, promise me, you’ll stay with me forever.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat but he nodded and gave Tom a beatific smile. “I promise, Tom. I love you. I love you so much.” He hesitantly raised his hand to stroke Tom’s cheek and marveled at the smooth skin under his palm. He trailed his fingers down to touch his jaw and Tom let out a strangled sound. Harry stopped his ministrations and pulled his hand back, doing things like this will only bring them both pain. “I promise. If I come there, then I am yours. For eternity.”

Tom felt tears gather in his eyes but didn’t stop Harry from leaving.

Hours later, Rabastan and Remus found Tom who told him that everyone was safe with only minor injuries and only he, Fred and Sirius had fallen in the water. It was a good thing the fire had occurred so close to the shore or there would definitely have been more casualties.

Tom nodded tiredly and let them help him up. He was glad everyone was okay and couldn’t wait for these ten days to pass. He knew Harry will come, he knew in his heart Harry will not leave him. He was only twenty years old. He could go to that isolated beach whenever he wished. He’ll go there without fail every ten days.

* * *

Harry told everything to his parents after two days. James and Lily had noticed that something was very wrong with their young one but hadn’t pressured him to tell him anything. They knew Harry would tell them what was bothering him when he wished.

As Harry had expected, his parents got angry. They couldn’t believe that he had gone to the shore, near the human territories even when they had warned him not too.

But their anger disappeared when they heard about him and Tom.

Lily glanced at her mate who nodded tiredly at her. James knew he will do it, there was no way he wouldn’t it. He and Lily will combine their magic and give Harry a human body forever. Merpeople usually lived for five to six hundred years and if they will do this, hundred years will be cut short from their lives.

But for their son’s happiness, it was a small price to pay.

“Let him wait for a few months, Harrykins,” James said with a smirk on his face. Harry blinked at his father who just ruffled his hair. “That’ll show us as well that he means it and is serious about you.”

Lily nodded and pulled Harry to her chest and dropped a kiss on his head. “Your father is right, darling. That’ll give us some time to get some things in order too.”

Harry blushed and nodded. He giggled when his father tickled him and swam away. Harry huffed and swam after his father, happy to play with him. This will at least help him keep his mind off Tom.

Somewhere in his mind, Harry knew what his father was doing. He was doing his best to keep Harry from thinking about Tom and becoming more depressed.

Lily sighed to herself as she saw her mate and child swim after each other. She knew she will have to tell Alice about their plans. It included her, Neville, Frank and Gellert too. There was no way in hell she will let her baby go up on land to live among humans without her, James and their friends.

Gellert was technically a human, even if he was a wizard and was able to breathe underwater. He should be able to help them with this. The wizard had educated, protected and cared for Merfolk for centuries, his insight about his original world should prove useful.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom kept his promise.

Six months had gone by and Tom still followed his schedule, not breaking it once. He went to the secluded beach every ten days without fail.

Tom knew it was futile to hope for Harry to be there but he was a man of his word. He will never break his promise. He loved Harry and his heart believed that Harry will come back to him. His friends, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius, Luna and Fred had asked him what was going on, but he hadn’t divulged anything to them. He will never tell anyone anything. Harry was his, what they had was special, it was between the two of them. He didn’t want to share his love life with anyone.

Tom was sure no one knew anything about Harry, there was no way anyone could know.

That’s why there was no explanation for Luna’s words. Luna had said to him that he will succeed and when he had glared at her, she had only smiled serenely at him squeezed his hand in response.

* * *

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. The guilt had been building in his chest for a while and he couldn’t keep it at bay any longer.

Harry loved Tom very much, his love for Tom was as deep as the oceans, maybe deeper. But he also loved his parents and family very much. He couldn’t leave his family and friends behind. Why couldn’t they all just be together?

Harry burst into tears six days before leaving the sea for good.

“Come with me, please! We can all live together.” Harry pleaded to his parents and Neville. He didn’t want to leave them but he didn’t want to leave Tom either. He loved Tom, he couldn’t bear to see Tom sad because he wasn’t by his side. Harry knew Tom must be feeling the same pain in his heart.

Neville flinched as he saw Harry’s tear streaked face and quickly engulfed his friend in his arms. He couldn’t hide it from Harry any longer. The secret was hurting Harry and he hated hurting his friend.

Neville glanced at his and Harry’s parents, both of whom nodded at him. Callum and Alistair swam to them then and lightly brushed Harry’s shoulder, as unhappy as Neville at seeing Harry’s tears.

Harry raised his tear streaked face from Neville’s shoulder when he felt his friends' tail brush his arms. He lightly rubbed his eyes so he could to look at them clearly. Harry’s chest tightened when the two seahorses swam closer and nuzzled his cheeks.

“Harry.”

Harry turned back when he heard his mother call his name. He blinked in confusion when he saw his parents, Gellert and Neville’s parents smiling at him. Harry didn’t get what was there to smile about in the situation.

Harry felt his whole body fill with undeniable warmth when his parents told him that the five of them would come with him as well to live with the humans. He whipped his head to look at Neville who grinned sheepishly at him. Harry closed the distance between them and pulled Neville in for hug. He again apologized to his friend for not telling him about his plans to leave.

“Ah, come on, Harry,” Neville caressed Harry’s mop of hair and smiled. “I know you love us. And it’s not like we didn’t do the same. We hid it from you as well that we’ll be coming with you too.”

Harry raised his head to smile brightly at Neville before swimming to his parents. He was glad he was surrounded by such caring and loving people.

Lily and James kissed Harry’s cheeks as did Frank and Alice. Gellert patted his head and gave him an indulgent smile. Harry looked curiously at the blonde man who never seemed to age. ( It was as if he was stuck in his late thirties. He’d been like this since before Harry’s parents were born. )

Harry put the thought out of his mind, Gellert was a special human, a mage. That’s why he had the privilege of knowing his kind. Was it that surprising that he was an immortal human with everlasting youth?

“It’s alright, lad. Things happen.” Gellert gently tapped Harry’s head. “Be happy with this human.”

Harry beamed at the adults before swimming back to his friends. He couldn’t describe how happy he was feeling at the moment. His family and friends had decided to come with him and Harry knew there would be no problems since Gellert would be the one taking care of them at the land. Gellert was a human being after all, even if he was a wizard. He knew much more about his own species than Harry and his kind did.

Harry snuggled into his fluffy blanket and wondered if Tom would be angry he took nine months to come to him. Harry shook his headf. “No, he loves me very much. He’ll not be angry.”

* * *

Tom was gazing at the sea when suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light which blinded him momentarily. When Tom opened his eyes he felt his heart thud in his chest. He choked back a sob as he saw who was sitting on the rocks in dark blue clothing in front of him .

“I am afraid I can’t walk, Tom,” Harry called out to his love. “You’ll have to help me.”

Tom ran towards the rocks which weren’t very far from him and carefully climbed them to reach Harry. He took a moment to look at Harry and whimpered when he saw that Harry had legs, human legs! When he glanced back at Harry again, he wasn’t surprised to see the same love shining in his emerald eyes.

“I told you, Tom. If I see you again, I’ll never leave you.”

Tom started laughing and gathered Harry in his arms, thrilled to finally have the boy he loved more than his own life with him. Harry’s scent hadn’t changed in the slightest, he still had the pleasant scent of water, of ocean, mixed in with something that might be flowers of some kind. He didn’t care what it was, all he knew that Harry was in his arms and he was going to stay there for the rest of their lives.

“Tom.” Harry’s soft, musical voice brought Tom out of his musings and he looked down at his love who was smiling softly at him. “Yes, darling?”

Harry blushed and Tom couldn’t help but think it only made Harry look even more ethereal, like an angel. “There are some things you should know, Tom.”

Tom nodded and carefully maneuvered them so that Harry was secure in his arms. He climbed down carefully, again commenting that Harry was light even as a human. Harry only huffed in indignation but did not comment.

When they were seated on the beach, Harry explained to Tom what his parents had done for him.

James, Lily, Frank and Alice had given up hundred years of their life each for their sons to become humans. In addition to that, they had lost another hundred years so they themselves could turn human. At the moment, they were hundred years old, even if they looked to be in their late thirties. ( Merpeople aged differently than humans. ) 

In conclusion they had lost two hundred years each and now only had 200 years left to live. This also meant that they couldn’t use as much magic as they could before and will now start aging like normal humans do, albeit a bit slower. But they will still age. Humans around them will only see them as they want themselves to be shown to them.

Tom tugged Harry closer so he was leaning on his side and promised to himself he will do everything he could to make Harry’s parents and their friends stay in human lands comfortable.

Harry then continued on to tell Tom about how no one will be suspicious of them because of Gellert’s magic. Gellert had made it so that everyone will think Potters, Harry’s family and Longbottoms, Neville’s family, had been living in the outskirts of the city for years. Gellert had even built houses for them using magic.

“This Gellert must be very skilled in magic,” Tom remarked and Harry nodded, proud of his uncle. “Yes, Uncle Gellert is very nice. He did this for us.”

Tom smiled softly as he pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead. “I am sure he is, my love.”

Tom couldn’t describe how good it felt to card his fingers through the soft mop of Harry’s hair. He couldn’t put into words how good it felt watch the ocean waves rise and fall with Harry beside him. The ocean looked just as it had before, not realising it had lost one of its greatest treasure.

Harry inhaled deeply and snuggled more into Tom. Tom’s scent was so very soothing, his scent reminded Harry of some of the underwater forests and freshwater springs. It made him lightheaded and dizzy.

Or maybe he was feeling funny because Tom was playing with his hair. It felt nice, though, to feel Tom’s long fingers gently massaging his scalp, sometimes idly playing with his locks.

“So, Harry,” Harry looked up and his chest again felt funny when he met Tom’s gaze. Happiness bubbled inside him. It was as if everything was right in the world and they were exactly where they should be. “You’ll live with me, right?” The light in Tom's eyes dimmed somewhat as he continued. “I don’t have to stay away from you any longer, do I?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I just want to stay at mom and dad’s place at weekends.” Harry softly asked the next question. “I hope that’s okay.”

Tom smiled gently and nodded. “Of course it is. The castle I am living at is not my permanent residence. Every ten years a person is chosen from the city to rule over it. This time I was chosen. When my reign is over, we’ll go and live at my house.”

Tom gently wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist before picking him and depositing him in between his legs. Harry again turned rosy red and Tom felt heat pool in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to make love to his beautiful merman. It would be glorious, no doubt about that. Tom was pretty sure Harry was a virgin like him and he couldn’t help but feel thrilled with the fact that only he will ever touch Harry.

“You know, my manor is also located at the outskirts of the city.” Tom continued. He didn’t feel like getting up and knew talking more will only make them closer. Harry turned to look at him with his wide, innocent eyes and Tom’s heart melted again. He tugged Harry closer and adjusted them so Harry was now sitting on his thigh. It felt good to have Harry there. “My parents had passed away when I was ten years old.”

Harry’s eyes lost their shine and he lowered his head. “I am sorry.”

Tom felt his heart fill with warmth and love as he heard those words. Many people had offered him consolation and they might have been true too. But coming from Harry, he knew it was undeniably true. Harry really did feel bad for him.

Tom pulled Harry closer and buried his nose in Harry’s neck. Harry did smell very nice. He gently pressed a chaste kiss on the soft skin on the side of his neck which made Harry’s whole body shiver in pleasure. “It’s alright, Harry," Tom murmured, "I am fine now.”

“Okay.” Harry answered softly. He liked Tom’s lips on his neck. He liked Tom a lot. And, he is going to make sure his mom and dad give Tom the same love and affection they gave Harry. That way, Tom wouldn’t feel lonely anymore.

The two sat there till sun set and then Tom again gathered Harry in his arms and carried him to his ship.

While walking to his ship, Tom’s mind was working nonstop. He was usually not very busy since their city was peaceful but still, he did have work to do. He couldn’t be with Harry at all times. The thought made him sad but he shut down that train of thought.

Tom could only help Harry walk in mornings, evenings and night. He knew he will do his best to have lunch with Harry since his office was located in the castle. But he didn’t feel okay leaving Harry alone by himself for the rest of the day. No, Harry will not be alone at his castle.

He will have to talk to Luna and Sirius about it. Yes, they should be able to help Harry when he wasn’t there. Luna, Rabastan and Remus are very patient, and Sirius will keep Harry from feeling sad when he couldn’t be by his side. Yes, that was a good idea. 

Maybe some days he can leave Harry at his parents place. Harry can stay and chat with his family and friends before coming back with him in evening.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle dwellers were overjoyed to hear that Prince Riddle had chosen his husband. All of them congratulated Tom on his upcoming marriage to the beauty in his arms.

Tom took their well wishes in stride, smiling charmingly at the staff and administrative officers who lived in the different parts of the castle. His friends were teasing him, though, saying now they knew where he had been running off to for months.

Inwardly, Tom was hyperventilating. Everyone had accepted Harry like he was just another person, there were no questions at all about him.

Magic really was awesome and Tom was glad he didn’t have to come up with a cock and bull story for Harry’s sudden appearance.

Tom scowled as he saw his friends and advisors looking at Harry with stars in their eyes. His lovely merman had them all enchanted with his innocent questions about the workings of the castle. He could see Harry wanted to know as much as he could about his culture.

All of them knew Harry had lived a very private life till then and thus didn’t know much about the outside world. They’d even come up with a story about Harry's inability to walk ( he had been in coma for some years because of a car accident ). Simple and believable. No one raised any questions after that explanation. Not to mention the fact had only made his friends (Luna, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Rabastan, who was a fucking doctor, Rodolphus and Theodore) fuss over him more.

Seems like his problem of leaving Harry alone was solved. Tom had no doubt his friends and advisors would gladly leave their office work and spend time with Harry.

“Oh, you are such a darling! The king could not have found a better partner for life,” Bellatrix Lestrange kissed Harry’s forehead who turned a deep red at the woman’s words.

“Now, now, don’t be shy, love.” Rodolphus smiled gently at the seventeen year old. “My wife is right. You are perfect for our king. No wonder he chose you as his husband.”

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment and was promptly hugged by Fred, Luna and Sirius.

“God, you are so cute! No wonder Tom is enthralled,” Sirius said loudly much to Tom’s embarrassment.

Remus who was standing with Rabastan and Dumbledore glanced at Tom and smirked. “You will come to hate all of us, won’t you?”

Tom grimaced which only made the three men chuckle.

“I will visit you every day to check up on your legs, okay?” Rabastan said softly to Harry who nodded at the older man. “Alright.” Harry paused and blinked at the good looking man. “Thank you.”

Rabastan’s eyes softened and he glanced at Tom who was sitting beside Harry on the king-sized bed. “Your majesty, I’ll take my leave now.”

Tom nodded. “Thank you Rabastan.” Rabastan smiled in return before getting up and leaving the room.

Harry turned to his fiancé and craned his neck to kiss his cheek. Tom smiled softly and pulled Harry to him and switched on the TV. ( Harry was fascinated with television )

* * *

Tom was surprised when his meeting with Harry’s parents went too smoothly. He had been fully prepared to charm them and apologise for putting all of them in precarious situation but nothing of sort happened.

“Oh, we know our son,” James remarked from his chair. “We would have never gone through with the plan if we weren’t sure.”

Tom who was still bewildered glanced at Harry’s mother, hoping she might say something to him but he was again disappointed.

“We can feel people’s intentions towards us.” She glanced at her lovely son who was sitting beside her and her eyes softened. “You only feel love and affection for our Harry.” She glanced at James who nodded at her. “That’s enough for us.”

“I will always take care of him, I promise.”

“We know, human,” Frank said jovially and Tom flushed in embarrassment as he again remembered that they had been merfolk.

Alice lightly hit her husband on the head which made Neville and Harry snigger in their hands. “Hey, we are humans too now. Remember that.” Frank looked properly chastised and apologised to Tom. “Sorry. Everything is still new.”

Tom just shook his head and gave them his real smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

Gellert chuckled from beside James as he heard Tom. “It’s rare, no,” the blonde man paused for a moment before his eyes softened. “It’s never happened before. You and Harry are special.”

Tom felt warmth seep into his being as he heard those words. He met his love’s gaze and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine as he took in Harry’s soft smile. Harry’s beautiful green eyes only had one thing in them, love for him.

Tom promised himself in that moment that he will never ever let that smile fade from his love’s face.

* * *

Three months later Harry didn’t resemble a newborn fawn when he tried to walk. He could take baby steps and was glad his legs didn’t feel foreign anymore. Naturally, his parents and Neville’s parents had been able to walk after a month. But Neville and he were still in learning stages.

It was then the advisors and friends of King Riddle decided to throw a ball for their king and his fiancé.

Harry at one point just tightly closed his eyes when everything became too much for his fragile mind to take. Tom had run away since he also went through the same thing with his friends. This happened every time when a party or a ball was hosted in the castle. This was something Tom could not help Harry with.

Harry didn’t know what dress pants he should choose or which shirt he should wear with which coat.

Harry huffed and turned away from his father. James Potter was a mean mer.

His father was having a good time laughing at him which did not amuse Harry in the slightest. His father kept on sniggering with Sirius and Remus as he tried on different clothes. The three had clicked like anything, it was like they were meant to be friends.

And to his immense grief, his mother and Aunt Alice had joined Fred, Luna, Bellatrix and Rodolphus in tormenting him as well. They had purchased so many clothes for him that Harry was sure he would never have to buy clothes again in his life.

Harry didn’t know how it had happened but he was happy his father, mother and his family had also found people they liked on land. He had also seen uncle Gellert talk a lot with the auburn haired man who also looked to be in his early thirties.

What Harry couldn’t believe was how close he’d become to some people in the castle, especially, Luna.

Luna was very sweet and Harry loved spending time with her. She and Fred were in charge of the whole castle. They supervised everything from food menus to what colour the bedsheets should be in which room every day. Harry loved talking to Rabastan, Fred and Luna. They were very nice to him.

* * *

Harry nervously tugged at his cravat as he again looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped he looked alright. He didn’t want to disappoint Tom or the humans. Harry frowned to himself. He was a human too now. He should stop referring to them as humans.

“Harry!!! You look so beautiful!”

Harry turned as he heard the voice he would recognize anywhere and soon he found himself engulfed in his mother’s and Luna’s embrace.

“Mom, let go.” Harry whined, he didn’t want his clothes to get wrinkles.

Lily and Luna giggled before putting some distance between them and Harry. Lily looked her son from head to toe and her eyes softened. She leaned in and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“You are so sweet, Harry.” Luna sighed as she saw the seventeen year old blushing. Harry ducked his head in embarrassment at Luna’s words. Lily’s eyes crinkled in amusement and she moved closer to Harry and fondly caressed her merbaby’s head.

“My darling son. May you and Tom live happily ever after.”

Harry raised his head and locked his gaze with his mother’s. He felt warmth seep into his very being as he saw the tenderness reflected in his mother’s green irises, something they shared.

“Thank you, mama.” Harry replied softly.

“Of course.” Lily grinned fondly at her darling baby. She glanced at Luna who nodded at her.

“Let’s go, Harry. Tom is waiting for you,” Lily said as she draped her arm around Harry.

Harry sighed as Aunt Alice and Bellatrix kissed his forehead. What was it with everyone kissing him? Father, Sirius, Remus, Rabastan, Fred, Rodolphus and Gellert had done so too. He wondered if it was because he was still a young adult in his family’s eyes and a fragile teen in humans.

Well, he really couldn’t blame them. He’d been like a young born baby deer when he’d started walking. Not to mention he and Neville had sneezed a lot too. He and his family had taken time to adjust to the climate above the sea. Neville’s parents were still allergic to some plants.

Tom’s breath hitched as he saw his future husband coming in with his parents. James and Lily were looking proud and happy, while Harry was—

Tom didn’t have words to describe how beautiful and utterly breathtaking Harry looked. His short, messy, inky-black hair still looked in disarray, even after hours of getting ready. Though it only served to make him look even more enchanting.

Harry looked like a vision and Tom couldn’t help but feel a strong surge of possessiveness go through him as he realised everyone would see his Harry. Why should anyone see Harry like this? Harry was his, only his. Harry belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Why should anyone ever look at Harry? He and Harry were each other’s. No one should ever see Harry dressed up or otherwise. Everything of Harry’s was his.

“Yeah, you might as well cancel this ball and lock Harry away in a tower,” Sirius drawled from beside Tom. Tom snapped out of his reverie and blushed as he was greeted by his friends and advisors amused stares.

“Shut up.”

Sirius smirked and winked at James and Lily who were trying to stifle their laugh as well.

“Your eyes are practically screaming he is mine. Stay the fuck away from him if you want to live.”

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment at Sirius’s words. He had seen the appreciation and the hard glint in Tom’s eyes as he’d slowly walked to his fiancé. He knew Tom loved him. But it still felt great to see Tom be so possessive of him. It felt nice, as if he was floating on the sea with sun shining down on him, and his friends playing around him.

Merpeople only loved once in their life. For him, it was Tom. It will always be Tom.

Harry was glad he was he was the only one for Tom too.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s appearance beside Tom was met by thunderous applause from all the people of the city. Harry shyly tried to hide behind Tom after a few minutes, he wasn’t used to so many people blatantly looking at him from head to toe. It made him a little uncomfortable. He was okay with crowds, he had avidly taken part in the water games in his home world since he was ten years old. But people here were different, very different. And Harry was wary.

Harry knew it was always better to be cautious and safe than be sorry. Tom, Luna and Rabastan had warned him to never ever be alone with anyone from the city for any reason. Some people appeared to be nice but were anything but. Harry had known that from before, Gellert had educated them about humans since the very beginning. Harry knew better than anyone how cruel some humans could be. He and his kind were well acquainted with humans cruelty and malice better than anyone else.

Harry had seen his family’s rigid posture too in the presence of people who didn’t live in the castle. They had answered all the questions of people with grace and politeness but Harry knew his family, their mannerisms, their facial expressions. It was only Gellert who seemed completely at ease. Gellert had also subtly diverted the attention from Harry and his family to himself. Harry was very thankful for that.

“My love, what do you want to eat?” Tom asked softly.

Harry blinked at the dishes in front of him. The food of land dwellers was really was delicious, he liked trying new dishes every day. Harry glanced at the grilled salmon in front of him and averted his gaze.

Harry liked the land dwellers food, but he refrained from eating seafood. It hurt him to see his friends’ dead and served as food items.

His father and aunt Alice on the other hand had no such qualms. They had developed a taste for sea food after they had started living on land. Harry couldn’t understand how. His heart filled with pain at the thought of his friends served up as food.

Well, his father had always been a free spirit in most things. It wasn’t that surprising he didn’t care about things like this. 

_“Oh, come on, Harry,” James said excitedly. “Crabs are delicious.” He wanted Harry to try one too. He carefully picked up the plates which had prawns and crabs and placed them in front of Harry. “Here, try one.”_

_Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw the decorated, garnished dead crabs and prawns. He ran from the dining room._

_Tom shook his head at Harry’s retreating back before getting up, and excusing himself as well. He wondered on the way to their shared suite why James did this to his son. He knew the man didn’t mean it in the slightest, it was just–Harry wasn’t a prankster. He didn’t like mocking others. Unlike James that is._

_Lily, Frank and Neville glared at James who was completely oblivious to their stares. He simply shrugged and piled his plates with prawns and gave some to Alice too. James knew Harry will be fine in no time. Tom was with him._

_Harry was a sweet mer unlike him and Lily. He knew it will take time, but Harry will eventually come to like sea food too. It was delicious. How could Harry not like it? He shared a look with Alice and his eyes crinkled in amusement as he took in his friend’s expression. Alice looked like she was in heaven. She had good taste. He glanced at the three beside him and smiled smugly._

_Lily, Frank and Neville sighed before digging into their chicken dish. There really was no helping it._

“Harry?”

Harry broke out of his musings as he heard Tom call his name again.

“Uh—” Harry liked the taste of chicken so he pointed to the roasted legs in front of them. “Chicken legs.”

Tom grinned fondly and loaded Harry’s plate for him too.

* * *

Harry blushed bright red when he saw the magazine Fred, Luna, George and Rodolphus had left for him. The two men kissing in it were very beautiful. Harry wondered if he and Tom also looked like that.

Later that day, Rabastan came in with Sirius and Remus and explained to him the mechanics of sex among humans. Harry had hidden his face in his mom’s shoulder at one point, unable to listen to the whole thing. It was so embarrassing! And Rabastan was talking about it as if it wasn’t such a big deal. Then again, Rabastan was a doctor. He had to see people naked often in his line of work. If he couldn’t talk about sex in clinical terms, no one could.

“Harry dear,” Harry looked at his father and winced internally. His father had that annoying, mischievous smirk on his face which only meant trouble for Harry. “You best listen carefully, my son. You are the one who is going to be the submissive one in this relationship after all.”

Harry blushed and felt a pleasant shiver run through his whole body at his father’s words. Before Harry knew what he was doing, his legs had carried him to his room. Harry didn’t understand what was happening. He felt so—hot, so warm all over, he couldn’t possibly sit there any longer. It was just so embarrassing!

There was heat pooling in his stomach and his member/cock twitched at the thought of having Tom inside him. Harry felt his cheeks flush. He wanted Tom and him to be one. He wanted Tom to completely and irrevocably make him his in every way. Forever and ever.

Harry could hear his mother’s angry voice behind him, berating his father for being rude and mean. Somehow they sounded so far away. His mind was completely filled with his love.

* * *

_Tom continued to kiss Harry, unwilling to let go even for air. God, he loved Harry so much. If it was up to him he would never leave this bed. He would stay day and night with Harry, worshipping every inch of his glorious body. He couldn’t believe how beautifully Harry blushed when he sucked in a bruise at his neck. The way Harry arched into his touch and threaded his hands in his hair, tugging the curls at the base of his neck which only served to make him more aroused, the way Harry bit his bottom lip, turning it cherry red when he was sucking his gorgeous cock. It made him want to ruin Harry. _

_There was nothing greater in the world than making love to Harry. Harry bouncing on his cock, his soft hands scratching his scalp, his mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy as he pounded into that velvety, tight heat. The way Harry tightly clenched around him and milked him for all he was worth never failed to arouse him. Many times he had bitten the junction between Harry’s shoulder and neck to stifle his moans as his cock filled Harry with his warm cum. _ _There was something thrilling about filling Harry with his essence._

_Harry was always so good to him, the way he took him inside, it was like Harry was crafted just for him. He and Harry were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. It was almost as if their bodies were meant to be only with each other. He could never get tired of the feeling of the warm, wet insides of Harry. The way Harry’s inner muscles clenched around him when he pounded into his lover never failed to send a jolt of electricity through his veins, lightning his whole body on fire. Harry was exquisite. And his. Only his. The way his balls slapped against Harry’s delicious ass when he made love to him was nothing short of obscene._

_He’d been pleasantly surprised when Harry had shyly nodded at him when he had begged Harry to keep his cum inside him._

_Harry looked curiously at the—toy in Tom’s hand. He knew it was a toy because he had read parts of the magazines Fred, George, Luna and Sirius had given him. He wasn’t able to read everything because he had gotten so hard he had to masturbate in the shower. Coincidentally, Tom had walked in at the exact moment and after that, Harry had forgotten all about it. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t remember anything after Tom took over and fisted both of their manhoods together. Then Tom had fucked him with water raining down on them. It was glorious._

_“Will it hurt?” Harry asked with large, green eyes._

_Tom wanted to whine. Why was Harry so sweet? “It will be a little uncomfortable for a while but,” Tom smiled and Harry felt calm wash over him as he saw Tom’ expression. Tom would never hurt him. “It’ll get better and will feel nice. You only have to keep in for thirty minutes or so.”_

_Tom did plug Harry but after a while he started getting annoyed. He didn’t want anything inside Harry except his cock. After asking Harry if he was okay, he again fucked him and filled Harry with his essence. This time though he went for a different route._

  
_“Please don’t clean yourself for a while.” Tom pleaded to his mer lover. Harry blinked but nodded. “Okay.”_

_Tom beamed and pulled Harry in for a kiss. He was so damn lucky to have Harry as his boyfriend._

_Harry always made such pretty sounds when he fucked him and ate him out. He couldn’t describe into words how good it felt to part those absolutely sinful cheeks and run his tongue over the rosy, puckered entrance of his lover._

_“Uh—ah, ahhh,” Harry moaned as he felt Tom’s tongue licking his entrance, slowly, languidly, reverently. Tom’s hand was caressing his buttock, squeezing and biting the soft flesh once in a while, lightning his nerves on fire and sending pleasure shooting through his veins as Tom’s rough large hands caressed the soft skin._

_Harry inhaled sharply when Tom pressed a kiss to his entrance, murmuring his name, before sliding his tongue inside. Harry’s body gave a jolt and he came, his essence splattering on the sheets underneath him._

_As good as eating Harry out was, nothing gave Tom more pleasure than to be inside Harry and fuck him within an inch of his life. He maneuvered them so Harry was on his back, making the former mer bounce on the king-sized bed. Tom took in Harry’s state and felt a thrill go through him as he saw the red marks decorating Harry’s chest, his strong thighs, the pale, long column of his neck. _

_Tom didn’t know why but he loved leaving hickies on Harry’s neck. After all, it was the only place that was visible to everyone. And those marks were a claim that Harry was King Tom Riddle’s. Harry was his husband and he would always be respected and revered just like him._

_Even when a king or queen’s designated term ended, they and their significant others and family were still given the same respect as when they were on the throne._

_Their wedding had been a grand affair since he was the king. It had happened exactly one month after he had announced his engagement to Harry Potter after the ball._

“Tom.”

Tom blinked and snapped out of his reverie as Harry’s voice registered in his brain. He shook his head and found Harry looking at him curiously.

“What happened?”

Tom chuckled and straightened completely, freeing Harry from the cage of his arms. He went to the other side of the bed and tugged Harry closer to his side. Harry went with the flow and allowed himself to be maneuvered as Tom wished.

Tom glanced down at the ethereal being in his arms and smiled gently.

“I want you on top today? Is that okay?”

Harry turned beet red but nodded nonetheless. It was seldom Harry agreed to ride him since Harry found the position—obscene. Well, more obscene than others anyway. Harry had no qualms about sucking him off while he fingered him or when he slid his tongue inside him. Or when they fucked against the walls, in the shower, in the bath tub. ( He had even fucked Harry once over his desk in the office too. He had not been able to go into his office for a week after that. )

Tom leaned back on the pillow and Harry moved to straddle him. When Harry was comfortable, Tom tugged Harry to him and softly pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry sighed into the kiss.

Tom gently coaxed Harry’s lips open and slid his tongue inside. Harry moved even closer and threaded his fingers in his hair. Tom bit the inside of Harry’s cheek making the younger male moan into his lap.

They kissed for a few minutes before Tom grabbed the lube from his bedside table and squeezed a generous amount on his hand.

He looked in Harry’s eyes and smirked. “Raise your hips, darling. I need to be inside you.”

Harry averted his eyes, a light blush staining his cheeks as he pursed his lips into a thin line. He felt so hot all of a sudden. “Must you always talk like pervert,” he braced himself on Tom’s shoulders as he lifted himself from Tom’s crotch.

Tom chuckled and gently slid his finger inside the tight, puckered entrance. He met Harry’s eyes and smiled mischievously. “Now, now, dear husband. You can’t call your king, your lord,” Harry mewled as he slid his second finger inside,“a pervert.”

Harry tried to glare at his husband but couldn’t muster the will to do so when Tom’s long, beautiful fingers felt so good inside him. He ended up moaning Tom’s name.

“Ah—ah—Tom,” Harry gasped as Tom started to scissor his fingers inside Harry, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s beautiful face, his green eyes half lidded in pleasure, his cheeks rosy red, his sinful mouth open in a soft o. Tom felt his cock twitch. He wanted to be inside his mate. 

He hoarded everything of Harry’s like a dragon hoarded his treasure. Harry was his treasure, his love, his everything. Just like he was Harry’s. He knew how merfolk loved. Harry had told him many things about his people.

Tom didn’t know how he’d ended up as the object of this beautiful male’s desire. But he knew one thing, his love for Harry was as deep as Harry’s was for him.

He was soul bonded to Harry, they'll live a very long life together.

Tom couldn’t control himself anymore and slid in the third finger quickly. When he was sure Harry was stretched enough, he gently grasped Harry’s soft yet firm hips in his hands and carefully slid him down on his cock. He let Harry adjust to his girth for a minute.

“Ah—uhh—” Harry gasped as Tom’s thick girth slid inside him. He always felt so full, so good when Tom made love to him.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he locked his gaze with the wine red of his husband. Tom arched a brow in question when Harry continued to look at him with that gentle gaze.

“I love you, Tom—uh— ah—” Harry couldn’t say anything as Tom’s control snapped when he heard those lovely words and he thrusted inside Harry, making Harry’s whole body jolt in reaction.

Tom pulled Harry closer by his hips and started a slow but steady rhythm of fucking into Harry. He kept his thrusts hard but not hard enough as he thrusted inside Harry’s tight heat.

He gently caressed the soft flesh in his hands in time with his thrusts, making Harry mewl in pleasure. Soon, Harry started rolling his hips in time with his thrusts and Tom increased the pace, hitting Harry’s prostate and making the younger male moan.

“Ah, ah, uhh, Tom.” Harry gasped as Tom continued to send waves of pleasure through his body.

Tom groaned and tugged Harry closer. Harry moaning his name never failed to arouse him. He ran a hand over’s Harry’s smooth, pale chest before stopping at the rosy, pink nipples. He mouthed at the reddish-pink nub in front of him and gave it a slow, languid lick. Harry keened and clenched around him, sending waves of pleasure through him. God, Harry was perfect. He licked the sensitive nub gently before taking it between his teeth and biting the tender flesh.

“Tom,” Harry yelled and pulled Tom even closer. He could see in his mind Tom smirking as he laved attention to his nipple. His inner muscles tightened around Tom’s shaft making his husband groan even more.

“Fuck Harry! You really are meant for me aren’t you?” Tom growled as he wrenched his mouth from Harry’s delectable chest and started roughly fucking upwards, hitting Harry in all the right spots. Harry was so fucking good to him. His cock felt so good inside Harry’s warm, tight, wet heat. He could fuck Harry every day, in every way and still not be satisfied.

Harry arched beautifully and continued to bounce on his cock. The sight was breathtaking.

“Tom, Tom, harder, harder, please.” Harry couldn’t believe what he had become because of Tom. He wasn’t this wanton creature.

Tom groaned and before he knew what he was doing he lifted Harry off his cock. A wet, obscene sound echoed in the room as they separated but Tom turned a deaf ear to it.

He wrapped his arms around Harry’s slender waist and carefully laid his husband back on the bed. Before Harry could utter a single sound, he again sheathed himself inside the tight heat and started pounding into his husband with vigour. Harry was again an incoherent mess, only able to moan his name out loud.

Tom decided then and there that he will make Harry cum today without even touching him. He almost folded Harry in half as he draped one of those slender legs on his shoulder.

“Tom-ah-ah-” Harry panted as Tom changed the angle and hit his prostate, making Harry feel pleasure beyond comprehension.

Soon Harry came, splattering both of their stomach with his cum and slumping down on the bed, eyes closed, chest heaving and glistening with red marks and sweat. Tom gritted his teeth and drove in once more before shooting thick, warm spurts of his cum inside Harry.

Tom ran a soothing hand over Harry’s chest to calm the young mer down. It worked like a charm as Harry’s breathing evened out and he finally opened his emerald eyes.

“Did you like it?” Tom asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Harry nodded tiredly. “Yeah, it was good.” He gave Tom a sleepy smile.

Tom nodded and carefully pulled out of his husband. He saw dribbles of cum spill out from Harry’s well fucked hole and couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad. What was it to him if servants and maid discovered the soiled sheets?

He carefully got up and went in the direction of the bathroom to get a washcloth for him Harry. He washed his face and mouth before carrying the wet towel back to his room.

Harry felt stupidly happy as Tom cleaned every inch of him , barring the cum that was inside him. They’d made an arrangement of sorts before that Harry could keep their evidence of lovemaking for a night if he wished so. Today was one of those days.

Tom nodded and leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead. He threw the cloth somewhere in the room and pulled the duvet over Harry. He went to the other side and climbed under the comforter and pulled Harry close to him.

Harry kissed Tom’s lips and smiled beatifically at him. “Good night, darling.”

Tom felt his heart skip a beat. God, he will always cherish Harry. “Good night to you too.”

Harry snuggled more into Tom and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope the smut was good. I am still not confident in my smut writing abilities.
> 
> Another thing, Tom is Harry's mate so he'll live as long as him. That's how merpeople's magic work.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom frowned as he saw Harry rushing to the bathroom.

Again.

Harry had been running to the bathroom for past two hours and Tom couldn’t help but think something was awfully wrong. He’d noticed for a week that Harry’s rosy cheeks weren’t looking so rosy anymore. He looked pale and somewhat sick. Not to mention Harry had been sleeping a lot and spending a lot of time in the bathroom when he went for his bath. And he is not even going to touch the fact that Harry was actually quite happy to eat fish now.

Just last night Harry had a dinner of grilled salmon, rice and chicken.

That was just odd.

Tom knew it was time to pay his in laws a visit.

Harry offered to apparate them to his parents’ house but Tom gently declined the offer. He didn’t want Harry using any magic in his state. He tried to dissuade Harry from going through with the plan but to his horror, Harry started bawling his eyes out at his suggestion.

“Why—why—are—you—” Harry hiccupped and Tom’s heart broke at seeing tears glistening in his husband’s emerald eyes. “Harry—” Tom tried to stop Harry but Harry kept on crying. “Don’t—don’t—”

Tom immediately snaked his arms around Harry’s waist and caressed Harry’s head. He gently ran his fingers over the soft locks, hoping the gesture would calm his husband. “Shh, Harry. It’s alright. It’s alright, darling.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips with Harry’s forehead. “We can use magic, just don’t cry.”

Harry calmed down after a few minutes but did not let go off his hold on Tom’s shirt. He hesitantly looked up in his husband’s eyes and his bottom lip quivered as he spoke. Tom couldn’t believe he was actually thinking Harry looked ethereally beautiful even like this.

“I am sorry,” Harry mumbled. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Tom shook his head and pulled Harry back in his arms. He dropped a kiss on the messy mop of hair and ran a soothing hand over Harry’s back.

“It’s alright, darling. You can yell at me however much you like.”

Harry snickered in Tom’s chest. “You are so sweet, Tom.”

Tom chuckled and leaned back to look at Harry. “Shall we go now?”

Harry nodded and transported them to his parents’ house.

Tom fainted after learning the reason behind Harry’s sickness.

James potter was dragged out to the garden by an equally amused Frank as Lily and Alice tried to soothe down Tom’s nerves. Harry was sitting quietly with Neville, his head resting on his friends’ shoulder.

“But how?” Tom asked weakly. How could males get pregnant? He knew hermaphrodites existed and theoretically and in imagination male and female could get pregnant. But still —

Tom sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t be so shocked by this revelation. This did make sense if he really thought about it. Merfolk were powerful magical beings. Was it really that hard to imagine that both sexes could get pregnant?

“Our society is not like humans, Tom,” Lily gently said as she caressed her son in law’s head. Alice was holding onto Tom’s hand as Tom had immediately gone on a rant about the removal of the fetus from Harry if it would cause Harry any pain or suffering.

“Merfolk reproduce in a lot of ways, Tom,” Alice said softly. Tom turned to look at the dark haired woman who gently smiled at him and tightened her grip on their joined hands. “Our species can have children by various means.” Tom nodded slowly to show he was listening and so Alice continued.

“Male and female Mers have the ability to reproduce as fishes do,” Tom blinked, telling he didn’t know how exactly how fishes reproduced. Lily smiled. “You can always check that later on internet, Tom.”

Tom nodded and Lily and Alice shared a look before continuing. Tom glanced at Harry and gave him a gentle smile. Harry felt calm wash over him as he saw the blatant love and care shining in Tom’s wine red eyes. He smiled back and Tom turned back to Lily and Alice.

“If two male Mers wish to procreate, they have to use magic. The clutch that forms after the ritual is completed is completely theirs.” Tom’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly. “Same goes for two female Mer,” Alice added. “They also use their magic to reproduce. Some male-female couples also do this if they don’t wish to produce children sexually.” Alice thoughtfully tapped her chin as she remembered her family doing this. “Neville’s grandmother and grandfather had given birth to Frank through sheer magic.”

Tom nodded slowly. “I see.” He took a deep breath. “And individuals who don’t like anyone?”

Lily smiled. “They have to use more magic and a century is cut off from their five hundred year lifespan.”

Tom sighed and closed his eyes. This was a lot to take in. He wondered for a moment why they didn’t inform him of this before. He would have taken necessary precautions if he knew Harry could get pregnant.

Tom remembered James potter’s laughing fit from before and scowled. His father in law thought he was very funny, didn’t he?

Maybe they didn’t tell him anything because Harry was a male in every way. They didn’t think Harry’s body would change from the inside to accommodate the pregnancy. Not to mention the fact he was still nineteen, too young in Mer ways to have kids. And Tom had told Harry in one of their conversations he didn’t like kids all that much.

Alice, Lily and Gellert had assured him the child’s existence would not be questioned by anyone since everyone would think that the child was adopted by them through legal means. Magic really was great. 

Tom opened his eyes slowly and looked at Harry. Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts, unaware of his gaze upon him.

“Harry—”

Harry blinked and met his gaze. “Yes?”

“You do know I will love you and our child very much, right?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard Tom. He had been worried when his parents had told him that he was pregnant not sick. He had thought Tom might not like the fact that they were going to become parents.

“You are not upset?” Harry asked slowly.

Alice, Lily and Neville kept their mouths tightly shut. The two women knew Tom loved Harry and would never ever change his opinion of him. Still, they knew it would be best if Harry heard that from Tom himself.

Tom’s eyes softened as he heard Harry. “Not at all. I may not like kids but I will do my best to be a good parent to our child.” Tom blushed then. “Though, it would be nice if you can do some spell on you after the birth. We should plan the next kid if we ever decide to have one again.”

Lily and Alice started laughing as Harry turned cherry red and hid his face in Neville’s neck, much to the amusement of his friend.

“Congratulations, Harry! You and Tom will become parents soon.” Neville ruffled Harry’s hair. Harry straightened and grinned at his friend. “Thank you!”

Tom blushed when James potter kissed his head and ruffled his hair before he and Harry could leave for the castle. Frank hugged them both and kissed Harry’s head, making the green eyed teen blush adorably. Gellert smiled softly at both Tom and Harry when they came to him.

“I am so happy for you, Harry.” Harry gave his uncle a radiant smile which made Gellert feel that all the years he had spent under the sea weren’t for naught. He glanced at Tom who blushed as he met his gaze. Tom and Harry deserved to be with each other. “For both of you.”

Harry beamed at his uncle before running back to his father. James eyes softened as he felt Harry’s arms around him. He leaned down and peppered Harry’s head and face with kisses much to the amusement of his wife and friends.

“Now remember, Tom,” James said, eyes crinkling in amusement as he addressed his son in law. “No one will be able to see Harry pregnant but if you feel like he is having too weird cravings or temper tantrums, you can leave him in our care.”

Tom nodded at his father in law. “Of course.”

As expected, Harry did break a lot of things in Tom’s room and castle when his temper got the better of him much to Tom’s dismay.

Harry always mended the items though after he had calmed down and seen the devastation he wrought upon his bedroom and in his and Tom’s wing of the castle. Curiously, Harry never did break any of his or Tom’s personal things.

The castle staff, Tom’s advisors and friends on the other hand found Harry’s tantrums hilarious.

“It’s good to vent out sometimes,” Luna said in a serene voice. Harry blushed and lowered his eyes to his bowl of ice cream.

“It’s fine.” Sirius waved his hand dismissively, “most of the stuff here is junk, anyway.” He grinned. “Break anything you like, dear.”

The best thing was, everyone (except Tom) completely forgot about the broken items when they were repaired magically by Harry.

Sometimes Tom felt scared of the magic of Mers.

Harry’s pregnancy also created a change in his diet. The pregnancy made him a fan of seafood, much to James Potter’s delight.

“Now you see why I said it’s the best thing ever?” James said with a smug smile on his face. He knew he was right! Of course, he was.

Harry scrunched his nose. “Uh, not really. It’s tasty but I still like chicken more.”

Lily hugged her son as James squawked in indignation.

Nine months later, Harry and Tom welcomed their twins, Marc and Claire Riddle into the world. The twins were a beautiful combination of their parents, with Marc inheriting Tom’s dark grey eyes and Claire getting Harry’s emerald. They were perfect in every way.

Harry couldn’t help but smile softly as he saw Tom kissing their son’s forehead. He looked down at his daughter in his arms and laid a chaste kiss on her head. “Welcome to the world, sweetheart.”

The castle had a week’s worth of celebration after a month of the birth of twins. That was when Harry and Tom had revealed they had adopted two children. Needless to say everyone was overjoyed for the new addition to the royal family.

“They look just like you and Harry, your majesty,” Remus said as he cooed at Marc who giggled in his arms.

James smiled smugly to himself, thinking for the first time he knew a secret no one did. “Harry and Tom were pretty lucky to find twins who resembled them so much.”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. Just look at them,” he gently smiled at Claire who was in his arms, breathing out little puffs of air. “She looks so adorable.”

Harry and Tom grinned at each other from the bed and Tom couldn’t help but think he really was the luckiest man in the whole world to have Harry’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is complete !
> 
> Next chapter will be an extra. 
> 
> I hope everyone had a good time reading this !


	7. Chapter 7

_Five hundred years ago _

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald weren’t like other children of their age. They were different from other humans around them since they were born with the ability to do magic. The two could do things others couldn’t, things that others couldn’t even dream of.

The two boys had been together since they were ten years old. From the moment they’d laid eyes on each other, they’d known they were alike. 

As time went by they realized they had another thing in common. They had the gift of longevity. The two stopped aging at the age of thirty five. The humans around them were completely oblivious to the fact.

After spending two centuries on land, the two decided to go on a voyage to the sea.

Neither could have imagined that they would meet an ancient god on their journey who existed in no tales of men.

The two’s ship had crashed and all other passengers had died except for the two of them.

The being who appeared in front of them looked like a beautiful human man, an angel with large white-blue wings protruding from his back.

“Now why would Death bestow the gift of magic on filthy humans? That’s something reserved for my children. My mers.” The creator of magic and water in universe asked the two men in a soft yet deadly voice. “They come and hurt my children and only bring harm to my beloveds and to the oceans. Why would Death give you two magic?”

Albus and Gellert bowed low in front of the ethereal being. They didn’t know what to say in their defense. They hadn’t even done anything wrong. They had only ever helped their fellow humans with their magic. They had no idea what the man was talking about.

The creator of water and magic gave a curious look to the two before smiling evilly. They really didn’t know why his estranged—lover had given them magic.

“I know. Since that man decided to do this on his own, it’s only right if I do this as well.” He glanced at Gellert and smirked. The blonde man gulped. “You are going to do everything in your power to educate my mers. You are going to tell them everything about the land dwellers and you will make sure they all learn how cruel and horrid they are.” That should teach his deceptive, horrid lover a lesson.

Death thought he could give his magic to dirty humans who had hunted down his mers for their magic for centuries. His mers would have died if he hadn’t intervened and erased his children’s existence from their filthy minds. Sadly, he could only do so much. He couldn’t completely erase his childrens existence from their inferior minds.

Magus knew humans. He knew how they searched the deep recesses of oceans for knowledge and riches. Maybe some weren’t bad but after the death of so many of his creations, he couldn’t care less.

“I’ll bless you with the magic to turn into a mer for a given time. You’ll stay with my creations and teach them everything about humans.” He took in their devastated expressions and decided to lighten their punishment. “You can meet your lover every week. That’s all I am willing to give you. Otherwise you must travel the world and dissuade people from finding out about my creations. Let them believe they only exist in their stories.”

Gellert nodded. “Of course.”

_Present_

“Harry fell for a human.” Magus said flatly.

“Gellert winced. “Yes.”

Magus sighed. Sweet Harry fell for a human male. How did that happen?

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by his stupid lover. Death came in all his glory, wearing black robes, scythe in one hand, luscious midnight black locks shining in sunlight. His green eyes were shining in amusement and as always, he had a stupid smirk on his handsome face.

“My love,” Death greeted but immediately stopped as he noticed the murderous expression on Magus.

“My love—” Death said quietly.

Albus and Gellert were bewildered. They didn’t know what to think after seeing the man called Death. Was that really Death, though?

“Shut up.” Magus snarled and turned back to Gellert. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. “He loves him? Seriously?”

Gellert sighed. “Yes. He is heartbroken.” He glanced at his partner who nodded and turned to Magus. “I know Tom Riddle. He is a good human. He has been melancholy after returning from his last trip where I believe he met Harry.”

Death who had been watching the proceeding with a calculating gaze decided to speak.

“You know,” Magus gave Death a dirty look. Death just shrugged and continued, “We can’t interfere in our creations affairs and it wouldn’t be wise for you to come in between this Harry and Tom. If they love each other, you should let them be.”

Magus snorted. “Love? Like you love me and leave me alone for fucking humans for centuries. Sure.”

Death grimaced. “You had to leave too when you created the oceans on earth and on other planets in universe. I was loyal to you. We both were. Isn’t that enough?”

Magus felt the all too familiar ache in his heart at Death’s words but ignored the feeling. “You are right we can’t interfere.” He glanced at his blue wing and sighed. “I already paid the price once when my wing turned poisonous blue because I erased my creations from human mind.” He turned back to Albus and Gellert. “Gellert, do a spell on Harry. If he is in danger, summon me. I’ll accept the consequences of my actions.”

Gellert nodded in assent. “Of course, my lord.”

Magus gestured for Albus and Gellert to get up and motioned for Albus to come closer. “Tell me more about this Tom.”

With each word from Albus’ mouth, Death’s grin became wider and wider while Magus’ eyes widened in horror.

“How can a man love my child so much? You are saying Tom went into depression and even contemplated committing suicide to be with Harry?”

Death chuckled and gently put his arms around Magus’s shoulders. Magus turned to look at his love and this time he didn’t glare at him.

“What? Stop looking so smug.”

Death smirked. “Why not? It just goes to show how true their feelings are.”

Magus pursed his lips into a thin line. What could he say in response to that? He turned back to Albus and Gellert and nodded at them. “You can go now. Just remember what I told you, Gellert.”

Gellert nodded and he and Albus disappeared from the beach.

“Magus—” Death’s voice broke as he saw the pale white wing. He couldn’t understand how this was possible. This shouldn’t be. It couldn’t be.

But the proof was in front of him. Magus’s cursed wing was back to its original colour.

Magus sighed and waved his hand in front of him in an elaborate motion. Death turned to where Magus was pointing at and his eyes widened in shock when he saw the couple on the rocks in the ocean. A young boy was being kissed to within an inch of his life by another male. The one who appeared to be in his twenties had the younger one in his lap.

“Who are they?”

Magus sighed. “Harry and Tom. Apparently, there love was so great that it even healed my wing.” Magus smiled softly as he watched the two. “Maybe one or two humans aren’t so bad after all.”

* * *

Harry’s mouth opened in a soft o as he saw his children change right in front of him. His children didn’t even realise what had happened as they continued to splash the water around them.

It had been a year since their birth and Harry and his family had hypothesized that they would be completely human since Tom was a human being and so was Harry now. Apparently, they were wrong.

“Tom, darling. Come inside for a second,” Harry called for his husband. This was something he needed to know right away. Claire and Marc continued to giggle, blissfully ignorant of the fact that they now had fish tails.

“What is it Harry?” Tom pushed the shower curtains to a side to see what was happening. He could hear Marc and Claire’s giggles so he figured it wasn’t something serious. 

Tom felt weak in the knees as he saw his beautiful children playing in the bathtub. His half human, half mer children. He carefully got down on one knee beside his husband and turned to face the former mer.

Harry had a sheepish grin on his face. “So, this is happened.”

“They are mer folk too?” Tom asked slowly. He again glanced at their children and couldn’t stop the smile coming onto his face. They looked adorable, splashing water and playing with their tails. He didn’t think the two were even aware of their lower half changing. Then again they had a mer as a parent. Maybe it wasn’t that odd. Instinctually they knew they were alright.

Harry nodded as he leaned into Tom. “Yes. I didn’t think it was possible since my family and I changed permanently into humans. We have our magic but—” Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I am young too you know. ”

Tom gently put his arm around Harry and tugged him closer to his side. “Do you think we should call your parents?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes. I think that would be for the best.”

James, Lily and Longbottoms were thrilled to find that their grand kids were mer as well. Lily and Frank cast some spells on the two toddlers to make sure they were healthy, which to their delight they were. Lily and James casted a spell on them which would temporarily stop them from turning into mer when they came into contact with water.

“No worries, my son,” James ruffled Harry’s hair who ducked his head in embarrassment. “Tom and your kids are absolutely fine.” He glanced at his wife who was playing with them on the bed with Alice. “I’ll ask Gellert to take a look at them later.”

Gellert and Albus’s widened in shock as they saw Harry and Tom making their kids giggle in the kiddie’s bath tub.

“Do you think we should tell Magus?” Gellert asked his partner. “He did say to call on him if we were in dire need?”

Albus nodded. “Yeah, this seems like a dire situation.” He smiled. “They are wonderful, though, aren’t they? Just like their parents.”

Gellert grinned. “Of course, they are.” He tapped his partner on the shoulder and gestured to the door. “Let’s go.”

Magus sighed as he heard the news. Now Harry and Tom had kids too.

“They won’t become full mer and their tails will vanish when they turn nineteen.” Magus looked at the waves crashing onto the rocks and smiled. “They will be able to breathe underwater though even without trying. Tell them to keep that ability a secret.”

Albus and Gellert bowed and Magus vanished from the beach.

Harry and Tom were thrilled to know that their children will be safe and healthy once they grow up. 

* * *

“You are blessed by the gods themselves,” Harry tickled his son and daughter who let out delightful giggles at the action.

Tom smiled softly at his husband and his children before leaning down to lay a kiss on Harry’s head. “I think it’s you who is blessed by the gods, my love.”

Harry turned to look at his husband and tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

Tom shook his head fondly before leaning down and brushing his lips against Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://astharoshebarvon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
